The invention relates to a method for the material-removing fine machining of a workpiece surface of a workpiece, to an apparatus for the material-removing fine machining of a workpiece surface of a workpiece, and to a measuring system that can be used within the scope of the method and the apparatus.
Preferred fields of application are the measurement-aided fine machining of bores by internal honing, or the measurement-aided fine machining of largely rotationally symmetrically curved outer surfaces of workpieces by belt finishing or super-finishing or external honing, a measurement for determining the macro-shape and/or surface structure of the workpiece surface being performed in conjunction with the fine machining.